Incondicional
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Estando solo en estás época de Navidad, Endo está pensando que debe hacer, no sabe la forma de conquistar a la chica que le gusta, y mucho menos si su amor es correspondido, sin embargo, existen amigos que le ayudaran, haciendo que su amor por ella sea… Incondicional…


_**Ola A todos Y espero que les guste este fic, pero por favor léanlo, amigos, conocidos e incluso si pulsaron erróneamente algo denle una oportunidad…**_

**Esto va especialmente a una gran amiga y esa es AngyLópez a quien la considero una gran amiga, de verás espero que te guste este es de parte mía una forma de agradecerte, feliz Navidad. Muchas gracias a ella. **

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, Inazuma eleven es propiedad de level-5.**

Era cierta época del año en México, durante aquella, el amor era siempre el tema para las parejas y familias, una forma de compartir la dicha y la felicidad transcurrida durante el año, por supuesto, hablo de la Navidad, pero bueno para mí no me ha ido muy bien este año, puesto que aunque cuento con muchas amistades y formas de pasar el tiempo, hay algo que siempre me ha molestado durante el año, y aunque no lo reconozca, ese no es el caso.

Bueno, por ahora me encuentro en mi habitación solo y sin hacer nada, normalmente soy yo el que pone al equipo en acción para algún partido, pero me siento muy mal, y por lo visto mucho de mis amigos lo han estado notando, prueba de esto últimamente no he visitado mucho el club.

Y todo para evitar toparme con mis amigos de confianza, entre los cuales Kazemaru y Goenji me han estado atosigando para que les cuente, pero lo que menos quiero es que se arme un enorme escandalo entre ellos…

El motivo, razón y circunstancia de la cual no he querido hacer nada, es que me he dado cuenta desde hace cierto tiempo que me pongo muy mal y por supuesto en más de una ocasión que me he salido de mis casillas, por lo que he llegué a la conclusión de que termine enamorándome de mi mejor amiga, confidente y compañera de equipo, por supuesto hablo de la chica que sin duda alguna ha dejado a varios chicos noqueados con su belleza, hablo de **Natsumi Raimon**, la hija del director de la escuela Raimon, la que siempre es perfecta en todo lo que se proponga, sin duda la más hermosa que he conocido, pero bueno…

Eso es lo malo, porque al ser muy bella, he tenido que sufrir mucho, porque desde que la conozco, desde el primer día que vi sus lindos ojos rojizos, no ha pasado chico que haya intentado ganarse el corazón de la pelirroja, pero por lo que muchos se esperaría de ella aceptando, sucede exactamente lo contrario ella rechazándolos completamente a todos sin excepción alguna, ha rechazado desde compañeros de clase, hasta chicos extranjeros que han venido a estudiar con ella, hasta hijos de riquillos herederos de grandes fortunas, dejándome con muchas preguntas sin respuestas…

Por ahora me encuentro en mi apartamento solo en mí terraza, para ser más precisos en una silla plegable mirando al cielo nocturno, contemplando las estrellas, viendo en cada una de ellas a Natsumi, viendo su hermoso cabello, sus ojos y por supuesto su dulcísima voz, pero tras unas horas, sin haberlo previsto me puse a pensar en los últimos días que he pasado con ella, pensado que debería de hacer…

**:::Flash Back:::**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, estábamos paseando por uno pasillo de la Universidad, con intención de irnos a un parque cercano con la intención de mostrarle a mi amiga pelirroja una nueva técnica que recientemente había creado, estaba tan entusiasmado por que le puse un nombre muy bonito a está, que no me fije que ella se detuvo, así que me acerque un poco más a ella y le pregunte con un tono preocupado…

**-Natsumi, ¿Por qué te detuviste? –Le pregunte mientras miraba sus ojos que por cierto estaba muy molestos.**

Ella por el contrario volteo a mí y me dijo como un susurro…

**-Como siempre, intentan hacer que está Julieta se quede con un patán… **

Yo conocía perfectamente esa frase, que significaba que ella estaba muy molesta de que la invitaran a que fuera novia de algún chico, y por lo regular eran siempre chavos que intentaban mostrar el lado que ella odiaba, claro era el de chicos materialistas…

La siguiente escena me dio mucha risa, porque por lo regular uno piensa que al ver a un chico muy guapo y con una enorme dije de oro con muchas joyas incrustadas de regalo para la dama, al igual que con una postura social envidiable se le declare a la misma, pero con fama de mujeriego y por cierto de mucho ego; era lo suficiente para que mi amiga mandara a volar a susodicho chico, que por lo regular me encantaba como lo hacía…

Agarro de la nada el dije de oro, y lo arrojo lejos miro al chico y con la educación de una dama, le susurro creo que la que viene es tu novia, el chico al voltearse se topó con su novia de igual categoría que él llorando por ver a su "Novio", declarándose de la misma manera que ella, cosa que me mato de la risa, y Natsumi continuo y le dio una patada muy fuerte haciendo que esta callera muy cerca de su novia, y esta prosiguió a golpearlo contestando a los murmullos de Natsumi, por lo visto ella no cambiara nunca, cosa que me encanta me dije a mi mismo.

Y así fue como salimos por la puerta principal, dejando atrás a esa chica "Enseñándole" a su novio como tratar a una dama, que por cierto me dejo en duda el por qué, al salir la chica le daba un gracias a Natsumi…

Por lo que ante esta escena mostré un semblante muy confundido.

Pero Natsumi me tomo de una mano jalándome con mucha fuerza hacía unas bancas del parque cercano, diciéndome mientras corríamos que me lo contaría una vez que llegáramos.

Fue así como estuvimos corriendo por unos minutos, hasta que ella paró, y yo me acerque a ella y le pregunte:

**-Natsumi, ¿Por qué nos detenemos? –Dije, mientras reafirmaba mi mano sobre ella.**

Ella por el contrario me jalo hacía una carrito de helados y pidió el especial de la casa y tras unos segundos se lo dio y me sorprendió lo que vi, era un tazón lleno de helado de varios sabores y bañados en chocolate con dos cucharas. Ella lo agradeció pagó sin decir nada y me volvió a arrastra, pero está vez a unas mesas y una vez ahí tomamos asiento y sin decir nada solo comenzó a degustar el helado…

Por lo que me acerque a ella y le pregunte:

**-Natsumi, ¿Qué te ocurre?, desde hace unos días estás así –Le pregunte, y la miré y vi sus ojos como si estuvieran sin vida alguna, por lo visto, no estaba en sí…**

Así que decidí comenzar a comer el helado, y así nos la pasamos durante unos 10 minutos, en los cuales yo la miraba muy atento a sus acciones y siempre regalándole una sonrisa, por el contrario ella estaba muy desanimada, así que para evitar hablar de algo que le disgustara saque un tema sobre el cual tenía cierta curiosidad…

**-Natsumi, me prometiste que me contarías el porqué de esa chica de hace rato te dio las gracias –Dije con cierto tono curioso**

Ella me miró, dejo la cuchara, y hablo…

**-Fue porque le mostré como era en realidad su novio, así que le enseñe como tratar a patanes como él –Dijo muy divertida.**

Yo pensé un poco esas palabras y le conteste de la misma manera por lo visto ella se rió igual y es así como nos la pasamos por horas hablando como era nuestra costumbre, es así como al final decidimos irnos de allí, por lo consecuente la tome de una mano y así salimos de dicho parque, y nos dirigimos a mi auto (Un convertible con el techo plegable), le abrí la puerta a la dama y fue así como nos dirigimos a su casa, tras unos minutos estuvimos rememorando las maneras de como ella había rechazado a miles de chicos, cosa que por lo visto me medio molesto, aunque por lo visto lo pude disimular muy bien, fue así como llegamos a la residencia Raimon, una vez ahí le abrí la puerta con la misma amabilidad y le tome una mano para que se bajara, es así como la acompañe hasta la puerta de su casa, una vez allí nos despedimos con beso en la mejilla y me dispuse a irme, pero justo cuando me disponía a irme me grito:

**-Endo, ¿Te gustaría que paseáramos mañana en la mañana? –Dijo con rubor aparente y con voz entre cortada**

Yo ante esto me quedé como que estupefacto, pero por lo visto dije sin pensar dos veces:

**-Claro me encantaría, -Le regale una sonrisa –Mañana a las 10 de la mañana dije sin chistar **

Por lo visto le encanto mi respuesta, por lo que corrió de la entrada y me abrazo diciéndome casi en un susurro, eres el mejor Endo.

Una vez que dijo eso, corrió a su casa y entró, dejándome con mis mejillas quemándose de los sonrojos que comenzaban hacer más intensos.

Así que me retire y me dispuse a irme de ahí fue así como me dirigí a mi apartamento con una gran sonrisa aun sin entender el porqué de eso. Creó que muy adentro de mí mismo, me disponía aceptar la verdad, que para muchos era obvio.

Fue así como llegue a mi hogar, abrí la puerta e ingrese a mi domicilio, más sin embargo, me sentí con una extraña necesidad de hablar con esto con alguien así que sin dudarlo hable con alguien que pasaba exactamente por lo mismo que yo, la respuesta era **Tachimukai Yukki, **que era para muchos una persona sensata y decidida, sin pensarlo dos veces lo llame, el teléfono sonó unas cuantas veces, hasta que de la otra línea escuche su voz y fue así como hablamos durante unos minutos y coincidimos en que viniera a mi casa en una hora para hablar, fue así como colgué y me dispuse a preparar algo de botana así como un poco de cena para comer, fue así como se pasó el tiempo, en el cual cocine algo decente y comí, tras terminar de comer me disponía a encender le televisión y justo cuando tomaba asiento, la puerta sonó…

Me dispuse a levantarme, me acerque a la puerta y abrí y allí estaba Tachimukai sudando y por lo visto estaba muy agitado y antes siquiera que diga algo, entro en mi apartamento y cerró la puerta con todos los seguros, diciéndome con señas de que haga silencio…

Tras la puerta escuche:

**-Tachimukai Yukki, más te vale salir, de donde quiera que estés te seguí hasta aquí, y no hay manera de que me engañes…**

**¡Te vi!, ¡Te vi!, maldito degenerado, como te a través a besar a mí hermanita, te lo juro, cuando te encuentre te arrepentirás de haber nacido –Dijo una voz muy molesta.**

Por lo que supuse:

**-¿Kido, verdad amigo? –Dije con una gota en mi cabeza**

El simplemente asistió, y con señas me indico que no abriera y mucho menos dijera que aquí estaba el, así obedecí y le dije que mejor se ocultara, cosa que por lo visto no perdió tiempo y lo hizo, se ocultó debajo de la mesa, cosa que me dio risa…

Así paso el rato y tras unos segundos, escuche unos ruidos muy fuertes, por lo que me di media vuelta y vi como la puerta de la entrada sufría daños, por lo visto de mi amigo sobreprotector Kido.

Por lo que me dispuse acercarme a la puerta y abrir, para dialogar con él…

**-Ya estuvo bueno ¿No Kido? –Dije mientras esperaba una contestación**

Tras unos segundos, todo quedo en silencio y espere, por lo visto creo que mí dialogo calmo a la fiera, pero lo que no me imagine que pasara esto:

Kido comenzó a intentar derribar de verás la puerta, entonces fue cuando escuche:

**-¡Endo!, por favor abre de una buena vez, ¡No ocultes a Tachimukai! –Dijo el de rastas, mientras se le escapaban unos resoplidos **

Yo por mi parte, para evitar una pelea simplemente accedí, y quite todos los seguros que mi amigo castaño había colocado, tras unos instantes, abrí la puerta dejando que la **fiera **dejara más desastres, pero por lo visto el destino estaba en mi contra…

**-¡Endo!, ¿Dónde lo dejaste? –Dijo con enojo en los ojos el ex-mediocampista**

Yo por mi parte, pensé un momento y para salvar a mi amigo le dije:

**-¿Quién? **

Tras unos segundos se llevó una mano a su cara casi golpeándose, ante esto me contesto:

**-Ya no te hagas Endo, dime ¿Dónde lo dejaste?** **–Me contesto más enojado**

Me hice el desubicado, y le conteste nuevamente:

**-¿Quién? –Dije en tono infantil**

Y por lo visto eso fue lo que le colmo más la paciencia, me agarro de la camisa y me llevo tras la puerta, y me dijo, algo que casi me dejo helado…

**-Mira Endo, no tengo tiempo para tus payasadas, en primer lugar estoy buscando a Tachimukai, que el muy desgraciado estuvo saliendo con mi hermana a escondidas casi un año y justo hoy me entero de todo, y en segundo lugar y para colmo me entero que es su aniversario, y en tercera te das cuenta de eso –Dijo refunfuñando**

Yo ya sabía de eso, pero para calmar a la "**Bestia"** intente calmarlo, pero por lo visto no funciono, así que sin mi permiso me dejo allí, y se dispuso a buscarlo por todo mi apartamento, entro a mi baño, mi comedor, mi sala, mi armario, etc.

En teoría reviso todo el lugar, pero algo que me dio coraje, fue que mientras lo hacía, estuvo revolviendo y rompiendo todo, con muchas patadas y manotazos a todo lo que se movía, estaba por lo visto muy cansado, así que mostrando más modales se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina donde estaba Tachimukai, así que tome acción evasiva…

Tome un pato de goma y lo arroje por la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces cerré la puerta bruscamente…

**-Kido, ¡Creo que salió por la puerta delantera, mira! –Dije mientras mostraba mi semblante más serio posible**

El por lo visto lo creyó, puesto que se levantó como de rayo y salió por la puerta dejando una nube de destrucción…

Tras unos segundos Tachimukai asomó entre la mesa muy rojo, y con mucho sudor, por lo visto el pobre sufrió de la desesperación.

Se acercó a mí, y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, se escuchó unos pasos, por lo que hice uso de mis reflejos y lo arroje de nuevo a su escondite…

**-Endo, por cierto se me olvidaba, toma –Saco de su billetera un cheque en blanco y lo arrojo hacía mí –Anota la cantidad que cueste la reparación de esto –Dijo El de rastas mientras me veía**

Yo solo me mostré sorprendido por la acción de Kido, pero por lo visto escucho ruidos de bajo de la mesa por lo que estaba a punto de ingresar de nuevo, cuando le recordé que Tachimukai seguía libre le restó importancia y de nueva cuenta se fue, dejando al fin en paz, me acerque al cheque lo levante del suelo y lo metí en mi chaqueta y me acerque a mi compañero que por lo visto estaba inconsciente debajo de la mesa.

**-Creo para la próxima no usare más fuerza -Me dije mentalmente.**

Tras unos minutos de intentar despertarlo, por fin despertó, así que hablamos de lo acontecido con Kido, que por lo visto a mi amigo le asusto, más sin embargo a ambos, se nos escapó unos sonidos de nuestros estómagos por tanta adrenalina y miedo que sentimos por nuestro amigo Kido.

Así que nos decimos a comer la comida que antes había preparado, la cual disfrutamos mucho, puesto que durante está hablamos del porque Kido vino, así como felicite a mi amigo por su aniversario, y llamamos a Haruna para ponerla al tanto de que su Novio seguía con vida, por ahora…

Nos la pasamos genial, vimos un partido en la sala que por cierto casi no disfrutamos porque tanto los muebles como la televisión estaban rotos así como rasgados, por lo que salimos a la terraza para hablar de mi problema.

Por lo visto mi amigo, que gracias que tenía a Haruna de novia había tenido un gran conocimiento en el ámbito del amor, por lo que me ayudó mucho a aclarar mis sentimientos por mi amiga, así como darme consejos de cómo dárselos a conocer, es más creo que nos hicimos más amigos, porque me conto de como se le declaro a Haruna así como un sinfín de anécdotas de como estuvieron evitando a Kido, casi me muero cuando me conto que en cierta ocasión casi termina cocinado en una cacerola, así como casi se perdió en el mar cuando salieron a la playa, así que tras unas cuantas carcajadas así como disfrutamos de la botanas y la bebida nos despedimos, prometiéndole ponerle al tanto de los resultados…

Tras una despedida se fue, así que me dispuse a dormir, así que ingrese en mi habitación semi-destruida me acosté como pude rogándole a dios que todo me fuera bien con Natsumi.

Por lo visto ya es de día, así que me dispuse a poner en práctica los consejos de mi amigo, me duche muy bien, me vestí un tanto diferente a lo acostumbrado usando ropas muy formales y que a mi gusto o al gusto de las chicas resaltaba la figura, me coloque colonia, así como unos cuantos truquitos y salí decidido a todo…

Me dirigí a mi auto e ingrese, coloque música inspiradora, y marche a casa de la pelirroja que amaba, llegué en unos cuantos minutos, baje del auto y ahí la vi, vistiendo un bellísimo atuendo de mezclilla, dejando casi en shock, por lo visto mi respuesta fue muy obvia porque mi sonrojo me delato…

**-Eto, Eto, Eto… -Solo eso alcance a susurrar**

Natsumi solo me sonrió, y soltó una encantadora risa.

**-Te ves hermosa Natsumi –Dije mientras la veía **

**-Igualmente –Me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano –Nos vamos –Me miro con esos ojos que me dejan hipnotizado**

**-Claro –Conteste**

Me apresure a abrirle la puerta mientras la sostenía con la otra mano

**-Gracias Endo –Agradeció la chica**

**-De Nada alcance -A decir **

Puesto que arranque el vehículo, y me dispuse a ir a lo que sería un excelente paseo…

Nos la pasamos increíble, porque aunque el tiempo estuvo medio nuboso, no hubo lluvia, así que nos la pasamos muy bien pasando por el centro de la ciudad, visitamos zonas muy bellas de la ciudad, también vimos grandes edificios, rascacielos, parques así como vimos como tocaban unos mariachis en el parque central, nos detuvimos y estuvimos un rato ahí escuchamos la música así como me le cante una canción a ella enfrente de los mariachis y ellos al verlo me ayudaron agregándole música, por supuesto esto a ella le fascino, así que tras unas horas de pasear por ahí y de haber comido algo por allí, en una Taquería, me dispuse a llevarla a su casa, y durante el camino debo decirlo me sorprendió que durante el trayecto me abrazara y se recargara en mi hombro así como que me daba la impresión de que olía mi perfume, hasta casi quedarse dormida.

Tras unos minutos llegamos a su casa, y antes de que saliera de mi puerta para abrir la suya su mano me detuvo, y me hizo regresar a mi asiento más sin embargo lo que me dijo en ese instante me hizo que me doliera el corazón…

**-Endo, me la pase genial, de verás, pero al ser una gran amigo para ti, te contare algo muy personal –Suspiro y continuo –Me enamorado y no sé ahora por quién y no sé si me querrá**

Yo me quedé asombrado por la situación, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me beso, y aunque fuera un beso corto, pude sentir algo, que no sé si era amor, o no sé, pero me encanto, pero antes de que pudiera corresponder, ella lo corto y se bajó del auto y sin que pudiera hacer algo siquiera, se marchó hacía el interior de su casa, dejando confundido por sus palabras…

Me fui de ahí porque creí que sería lo mejor, por el momento, y es así como regrese a mi apartamento que seguía de cabeza, llame a mi amiga Aki, para que un día de estos me pudiera ayudar a remodelarlo y reabastecerlo de la mejor manera posible que gracias a mi "Buen Amigo Kido", que tuvo la grandiosa idea de ayudarme a remodelar.

Tras finalizar la llamada con ella, me senté en el semi-sofá que estaba en la sala, me recosté como pude y mire al techo, tras unos minutos de pensar que hacer, se me acordó la promesa que le hice a Tachimukai de contarle lo ocurrido, así que tomé mi celular, y marqué, tras unos segundos no escuche nada hasta que me contesto…

Tras unos minutos intercambie palabras con él contándole todo lo que hice con Natsumi incluyendo lo que me devasto, tras unos segundos no escuche su voz, si no la de…

**-Hola Endo, lo lamento –Dijo una voz femenina**

**-¿Haruna? –Dije confundido -¿Qué haces?**

**-Nada, aquí con mi Novio –Suspiro –Por cierto lo lamento lo de tú apartamento**

**-No hay nada que agradecer, al contrario –Dije sin ánimo **

Por lo visto ella lo noto enseguida así que deje que ella dijera algo, pero por lo visto no me contesto tras unos segundos avise que iba a colgar, pero de repente ambos me dijeron:

**-¡Alto Ahí! –Dijeron al unísono la pareja**

**-¿Por qué? –dije Confundido**

**-¿Es que no lo ves?** **–Me contestaron **

**-¿Ver qué? –Exclame razonando un poco**

**-Hay Endo, Hay Endo, era de esperarse de ti –suspiraron –Mira amigo, no entiendes que Natsumi entro en una fase de confusión**

**-¿Confusión? –Conteste intrigado**

Ellos se rieron pero continuaron:

**-¡Sí!, confusión –Exclamo el castaño**

**-Es que Natsumi te ama, pero por lo visto está un poco confundida porque siempre ha sido tu amiga, sin embargo, el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que hables con ella ahora mismo –Se tocó la cabeza la azulina y prosiguió –Es lo mejor si quieres llegar a algo con ella**

Yo me quedé atónito por las palabras, más sin embargo agradecí los consejos, y colgué, luego hice exactamente lo acordado salí rumbo a la residencia Raimon…

Estando ya mejor por esas palabras que de alguna forma la pareja me dio, me sentí muchísimo mejor, ni yo mismo me sentí de esta manera jamás.

Llegando justamente a una cuadra de ahí, me quede horrorizado por lo que vi, me encontré a mi Julieta ingresando en un auto de un tipo, que a mi juicio me molesto, no sé porque pero él tenía un aire que no me daba buena espina, más sin embargo, dejando eso de lado, en mi cabeza había una pelea interna, estaba luchando contra mis sentimientos, el de la ira por golpear a dicho sujeto hasta dejarlo inconsciente, otro del dolor de ver como mi amada se iba con otro, y por ultimó el sentirme culpable por no llegar a tener esas agallas…

Más sin embargo algo me dijo que los siguiera, es por eso, que hice caso a lo que me decía mi instinto…

Tras unas horas no me detuve siquiera de seguirlos, porque aunque hayan paseado en zonas de "Ricos", y los restaurantes más exclusivos, así como la feria del pueblo, había algo que me gustaba de todo de cierta forma…

Eso era que aunque este "Caballero" intentara de cualquier forma ganarse el corazón de Natsumi está no se prestaba a la situación así como evita abrazarlo, e incluso se notaba triste e insegura con él.

Tras esto se despidieron en su casa, justo cuando ella se disponía a ingresar en su casa, este tuvo el atrevimiento de querer robarle un beso, más sin embargo ella se lo negó, cosa que yo, desde mi auto me reí, porque por un minuto algo cruzo por mi mente, algo que me hizo sentir bien, tras eso me fui de nuevo a mi apartamento, intentando meditar la situación…

**:::Fin Flash Back:::**

Es por eso que me encuentro aquí en la terraza de mi apartamento intentando pensar que hacer, más sin embargo el simple hecho de cerrar mis ojos, me hacen pensar en ella, en su pelo, en su mirada, en su boca, en la forma que me trata, en fin, para aclararlo todo, pero hay algo que sin duda está y seguirá en mi mente, el hecho de ella tal vez ¿Me quiera?...

Esa era mi pregunta en mi mente, yo la quiero sin duda, desde que la conocí, desde que la vi supe que era para mí, es por eso que mi mente hizo clic por un instante y fue ahí cuando lo descubrí.

Miles de escenas pasaron por mi mente en ellas, me veía a mí y a Natsumi, dándome a entender a través de ellos que cada una de la situaciones que he pasado con ella, así como las veces que ella me ha tratado, me dieron a entender que tal vez tenía una oportunidad con ella, así que sin perder más tiempo me levante de la cama, y camine hacia mi móvil, lo tome e hice unas llamadas a muchos amigos así como a unos amigos que conocí ese día…

**:::Pensamiento De Natsumi:::**

Ahora, después de tener un pesado día me dispongo a dormir en mi cama, me he sentido todo el día muy confundida, más sin embargo el estar con Enrique me ha hecho abrir los ojos, solo espero que tal vez, solo tal vez el sienta lo mismo que yo…

Así es como me dispuse a dormir, pensando cómo hablar con mi porterito…

Es así como me cambie de ropa e ingrese a mi cama soñando con En…

**:::Fin Del Pensamiento De Natsumi:::**

Tras unas horas, algo por lo visto despertó a la bella durmiente que en este momento se estaba levantando de su cama, lo que la desconcertó fue escuchar música para ser más precisos mariachis, fue así como un tanto asustada, se comenzó a acercar a su balcón y lo que vio la asombró…

Vio a Endo vestido con ropas negras (Chamarra de cuero, pantalones negros y unas botas, así como se arregló el cabello, así como la forma en que cantaba), fue lo que la dejo deslumbrada, nunca se imaginó que el chico loco por el fútbol le trajera un día serenata, y ese día era hoy…

Es así como me encuentro ahora estoy cantándole a mi doncella lo que siento por ella, lo que desde hace años he callado, y ahora está noche se lo digo:

**-Sigo aquí,  
a pesar de lo malo, de ese oscuro pasado, siempre estoy junto a ti  
Sigo aquí,  
Abrazado al recuerdo, a este amor tan inmenso, que no sabe morir  
Te he llorado tanto más que el cielo, lágrimas de dolor  
He tocado fondo tantas veces luchando, por tu amor.  
**

Dándole más sentimiento a la canción seguí:  
**-Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no juzga,  
que sueña,  
que sufre y perdona,  
un amor de verdad  
Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no espera algo a cambio, que no tiene horario,  
un amor de verdad.**

Por un momento me sentí en el cielo, las palabras que decía, el sentimiento que trasmitía me hacía sentir muy bien:  
**-Descubrí  
un amor verdadero se entrega por completo  
Y eso hice por ti,  
Te he llorado tanto más que el cielo, lágrimas de dolor  
He tocado fondo antas veces luchando, por tu amor.**

-Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no juzga,  
que sueña,  
que sufre y perdona,  
un amor de verdad  
Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no espera algo a cambio,  
que no tiene horario,  
un amor de verdad.  


Mire a Natsumi y viéndole a los ojos le susurre:  
**-Así es el Mío  
**

Y tras estas palabras Natsumi comenzó a llorar y de repente se bajó del balcón, por lo que continúe:  
**-Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real  
Que no juzga,  
que sueña que sufre y perdona,  
un amor de verdad  
Soy Incondicional, Un amor tan real.**

Tras terminar de decir estás palabras, ella me miro (Ya había bajado) y se dirigió hacia mí, me abrazó de improviso y desatando un llanto me comenzó a dejar sin aire…

**-No sabes que feliz me haces Endo, he tenido que esperar casi 5 años por esas palabras –Dijo ella mientras me abrazaba más fuerte**

YO me quedé atónito, más sin embargo solo pude decir:

-**Natsumi **

Tras esas palabras que ella también entendió que la amaba y mucho, por lo que deshice el abrazo y la tome de la barbilla viéndola a los ojos, de manera que nuestras miradas entre cruzadas dieron a entender nuestros sentimientos y sin decir más ambos nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentimos…

La bese de la manera más dulce que pude, mientras la música de mis amigos sonaba, fue así como me declare a la mujer de mi vida, de la manera más dulce que se dé la manera que yo la amo…

Y esa es:

**-Incondicionalmente….**

**Fin…**

**Bueno cuídense nos leemos después…**

**Sin más este fic fue inspirado en la canción de Prince Royce – Incondicional, que no es de mi propiedad, sin embargo es un gran cantante.**

Bueno por lo pronto me despido y adiós…

…**Atte.: Richy Escor**


End file.
